


House Training

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Bench, Captivity, Catboys, Catboys & Catgirls, Conditioning, Dehumanization, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Objectification, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dr. Willis stroked up and down the poor thing’s flank and it immediately stropped struggling and spread its legs as wide as it would go, right into the stirrups. Willis strapped down those smooth legs and tied down the nuisance of a tail to the back of its collar before its pretty little brain could catch up and comprehend what its body just did.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 342
Collections: anonymous





	House Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408641) by [vanessa_cardui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui). 



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The author does not condone any form of break of consent/rape, nor any thoughts expressed here reflect the author's opinions/beliefs. PLEASE read the warnings, PLEASE read the tags.

Dr. Willis surveyed the scene. A young cat-boy was plastered to a corner boxed in by one of the facility’s newest interns. The boy was clutching a thin white dress shirt partially ripped exposing a pale unmarred shoulder and quaking in fear. The shirt barely covered anything from his waist down exposing his creamy smooth thighs shivering and slayed out. The sight was so very tempting but work always came first.

The poor boy’s eyes darted between the intern and the doctor finally settling on the older man silently pleading for help.

Damn Gregersen and his soft spot for giving them clothing. The man’s not-so-secret liking for scantily clad boys in lingerie was well-known throughout the facility but that was illegal, so he satisfied his perverted tendencies by re-enacting his fantasies on his patients. Such unprofessionalism.

He enjoyed luring them into a false sense of security by offering them clothing when they woke up groggy and disoriented. Then he liked to watch them cry and struggle as he tore it right back off. It was the perks of his position after all as leading expert in the psychology and conditioning of felines; the privilege of being the first to take the newest catboys for a test drive.

Such a waste of time it was, giving them clothing in Dr. Willis’ professional opinion. It gave them the semblance of thinking that they deserved the same human rights. Then it would be Willis’ job to train it out of them by making them realize their true purpose in life. The process wouldn’t have been necessary if they didn’t receive clothing in the first place.

But this one seemed smarter than the others. It temporary got the upper hand and dodge that fate from the way he was still clinging onto what was barely considered decent scraps of fabric. The material was so sheer that Willis could just make out a perk dark nipple just begging for attention. Looks like the boy still had delusional fantasies that Willis would have to correct.

“Sorry Doc, #1012 made a run for it when he woke up!” The intern was breathing heavily like he had been running down the long hallways trying to catch up with the thing.

That was no good. This place needed interns with stamina and drive. He’ll have to get that remedied. Well no chance like the present to build up the kid’s stamina.

“For God’s sake put that away,” Dr. Willis snapped, waving vehemently at the cattle prod in the intern’s grasp. “I don’t even know where you found that outdated piece of equipment. We don’t hurt any of our products here.”

Milton was terrified. The last thing he remembered was someone asking him for directions in the middle of the street in broad daylight. Then there was a strong-smelling rag over his face and then darkness. He’d heard the horror stories about animal control taking his kind off the streets never to be seen again. But he thought that had only applied to those with no homes.

He’d woken up to the glare of too bright lights in a sterile room with pristine white walls with a strange man in a lab coat who was eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat. One look at the obvious bulging tent in the older man’s trousers and he’d bolted. Now backed into a corner of another harshly lit room barely able to categorize his surroundings through the painful throbbing of his head, he watched the doctor from his corner with apprehension. He was trapped.

Willis approached the boy making soft crooning noises. “ _Shhh_ it’s alright,” he said gently “you’re safe now, _shhh_ that’s a good boy,” he kept up the gentle shushing until he got close enough to the boy without it flinching. He squatted down continuing his small calming noises. “You’re a thing of beauty aren’t you, looks like a ragdoll. Oh Gregersen might be a filthy man but he’s done wonders with you. What’s your name?” He reached for the tag hanging off the skittish thing’s collar: _Ragdoll#1012, Milton._

“What a nice name. We’ll call you Millie alright?” The boy was slowly calming down, lulled by the false sense of security from a soothing voice.

“Are you watching?” Dr. Willis called over his shoulder to the observing intern. “The conditioning is still taking time to set in. At this point they’re reacting more on instinct and taking their cues from your emotional state. Keep a calm demeanor, they’ll eat it right up. And for the future, this is how you do it.”

Quick as a snake the doctor’s hand shot out and pinched behind the boy’s neck. Like his namesake the boy’s eyes rolled upwards and his body went limp. “Such a pretty kitty,” Willis crooned.

“None of that electricity nonsense. That’s inhumane. We’re running an ethical business here,” He proceeded to drag the limp body across the room to the breeding bench at the centre.

He was placed belly down on the padded leather bench, as soon as the grip on his neck slackened, Milton began to thrash wildly.

The wet-behind-the ears intern managed to strap the cuff around the catboy’s neck but was having trouble with the moving limbs and lashing tail and made to reach for the cattle prod again.

“Put that down you fool! if you mar it, I’ll have you fired! Our clients only buy from us because they believe in the humane treatment of our pets! Which means no hurting them or making them do anything they don’t want!”

The intern gulped and lowered the prod.

“They’re easy to tame. It’s what makes them so high in demand, and our organization provides the best training. Gregersen may be a pervert but he’s an intelligent man. If he wasn’t completely thinking with his dick, he should have implemented the factory settings before this one tried to run. Here’s what you do.”

Dr. Willis stroked up and down the poor thing’s flank and it immediately stropped struggling and spread its legs as wide as it would go, right into the stirrups. Willis strapped down those smooth legs and tied down the nuisance of a tail to the back of its collar before its pretty little brain could catch up and comprehend what its body just did.

“There see? They’re conditioned to respond to manual stimuli. They crave it. Touch them just the right way and they’ll spread anything for you. Such an adorable whore,” Willis' hand slipped up the boy’s milky inner thighs and rested there.

“Are you paying attention? This is what sets us apart from our competitors. Our clients are all very conscientious about the ethical treatment of pets and they care where we get them from so they’re all locally and sustainably sourced.”

“Good boy,” Willis continued his invasive stroking of the catboy’s thighs. His hand occasionally brushed along the boy’s flaccid penis like that was the key to calming down a spooked animal. “I'm sorry you had to deal with someone so inexperienced.” Then he directed his voice to the intern, “you don’t want to tie them down longer than necessary. We don’t want to be unjustly cruel. It gives the wrong impression that they’re here unwillingly. After all, they’ve been deprived their whole lives, so they don’t know what they want. It’s our job to show them.”

His large hands gave the boy’s plump rear a last firm squeeze before, “get this ridiculous shirt off of him. I don’t know why Gregersen keeps insisting on this silly notion of giving them clothes, so unnecessary.”

“Yes sir!” The intern scrambled to grab the pair of heavy-duty scissors.

Milton tensed when he felt the cold steel of the scissors blade glide along his spine and the shirt parted into useless scraps of fabric. A choked sob escaped his lips.

He didn’t know what was happening. His body was responding in all these new ways that it didn’t before. These doctors seem to know exactly how to manipulate him while his mind was desperately trying to catch up and fight against his own reactions. He tried struggling again. It was useless. Held down by leather straps face down on the bench, he started whimpering and crying.

All that earned him was several fingers jammed into his mouth squelching the unsavory noise. “Hush now dear, everything’s alright,” Willis said tenderly. “Never use a harsh tone to them unless you’re disciplining them. They’re extremely sensitive to your emotions and will react negatively if you’re angry.”

“Now we’re ready to make sure everything works. I’ll walk you through the procedure. First the oral cavity check.”

The doctor pushed the three fingers he had deeper his mouth pressing to the back of his throat stimulating the tonsils. Saliva immediately started pooling as Milton gagged around the thick digits.

“Decent gag reflexes good, good. Many of our clients enjoy the noise. This method also encourages saliva production. Can’t let the poor thing dehydrate. That would be inhumane. Besides no one wants a dry cock-sucking mouth, we’d go bankrupt.”

He used his other hand to rub along the throat forcing Milton to swallow the thick fingers inadvertently massaging them, “if you need the poor thing to swallow all you have to do is this. Sometimes they’re a bit fussy about what they eat but that’s what the training is for isn’t it? Nice strong cock sucking muscles. Good check that off the list.”

The fingers in his mouth was wrenched out as just as quick as it had been shoved in leaving him gasping for air. The fight renewed back as he struggled to sink his claws into the man to no avail.

“There, there. This is part of the house-training process. After this he’ll be begging for it.”

A large hand was running through his hair scratching behind his ears. The shushing noise was back, and all the actions were making him start to space out. His mind was becoming fuzzy. This was dangerous. Even as the gentle petting turned into a harsh grip on his hair yanking his head up, even as the sound of metal unzipping was heard and the musky scent of cock filled his nostrils and a hot throbbing cockhead was smearing along his smooth cheeks leaving a sticky trail and brushing his lips, he couldn’t help but give in to the deep reassuring tone.

“It’s alright, _shhh_ that’s a good kitty,” Dr. Willis pressed the tip onto the soft lips simply rubbing and tracing a circular pattern painting them with a steady leak of pre-come, enjoying the feel before applying pressure. The lips caved way and his straining cock pushed through plundering the sweet hot cavern.

Milton shuddered under the warm praise relaxing his throat on instinct and suckled the head. His body felt numb and his mind relaxed. Everything was becoming hazy. He vaguely registered that many hands were running along his back, stroking up and down his inner thighs, kneading and spreading the globes of his butt, fingers pushing in violating his hole, molesting him, but all his focus was directed at suckling the thick rod in his mouth. He was so thirsty. Some newly formed instinct told him that this would quench his thirst.

“D-Doc, may I?” The intern asked, a thumb was pushed against the exposed hole that was steadily leaking slick.

“I suppose so, how else are you going to learn about our product if you don’t try it out.”

The man behind him fished out his cock and started rubbing it up and down his crack pressing and teasing his hole. He should be struggling more but some distant echo in his head was telling him: _‘take it. Take all of it.’_ So he gave in and continued to slurp desperately at the hot shaft in his mouth. He craved for more of the heady taste. It soothed and comforted him. Suckling, mewling around it as it piston in his throat.

The intern pressed into the hole trying to pop his cockhead in before easing back then again and again attacking the ring of muscle until it eased and yielded under the pressure, spearing its way in slowly, moaning at the tightness.

Milton’s body opened up as soon as the cock sank in his body and swallowed the intrusion. Somewhere in the deep recess of his mind was a barely audible screaming voice telling him to fight back. It was overshadowed by the mantra repeating ‘ _this is what you need. This is what you want. You’ve been deprived of this your entire life. Accept it. Take it.’_ His rump arched back to meet the cock plundering his insides while making sure to firmly latch on the other in his mouth, plugged on both ends rutting uncontrollably back and forth chasing the sensation of being filled to the sheath.

The hand rubbing at his throat was comforting. Fingers carded through his hair rubbing behind his ears and a low purr rumbled in his chest vibrating along the heavy cock in his mouth earning him more praises. He loved hearing those praises. It kept his mind blank and body docile.

Speaking over the purring and squelches of balls slapping on skin, Dr. Willis spoke up, “our catboys diets are very strict. All-natural ingredients only. Organic foods have the best nutrients and that means fresh hot come. They have delicate stomachs. After they’ve had their first load, they’ll stop fighting and sucking cock is the only thing they’ll ever crave.”

Willis started to massage Milton’s throat and groaned at the feel of the velvet-like walls constricting around his cock. “Yes, boy that’s good.”

Bitter hot come flooded his mouth too much and too quickly. The circular motions at his throat made his muscles contract forcing him to swallow it all. His eyes watered and he tried to keep from choking on the viscous fluid. The voice was telling him that he _needed this._ The doctor pulled out and wiped his spit-soaked dick on off on the pretty thing’s cheeks before letting the boy’s head drop back on the bench in a daze.

The intern at his rear wasn’t finish with him yet, still pounding into his hole. He felt his own slick running down his thighs as his body involuntarily rutted back needing the feeling of constantly being filled. The thick cock rubbing against his prostate with every thrust sent sparks of pleasure shooting through his body making him produce more and more slick. His hole twitched and clenched around the invading member moaning at the assaulting sensations.

“Come up front,” Willis ordered.

The intern red-faced from the physical exertion whimpered at having to stop prematurely but pulled out quickly and complied.

A leaking cock soaked with his own fluids came into his view replacing the doctor’s. The intern dangled it in front of his face like a treat. Milton latched on sucking as hard as he could before rational thought caught up.

“There we go, working like a charm,” Willis chuckled. “As long as something is plugging them, doesn’t matter which end, they’ll never want for more. That’s the beauty of this product; they’re naturally submissive.”

Milton felt more than heard the Doctor switch places with the intern, coming up at this rear. The cock pressing on his entrance felt even larger than when he had been sucking on it and his body struggled to accommodate the wide girth sinking in. The feel of cold metal zippers digging into his cheeks made him shiver before the bruising thrusts started again.

“Can’t forget to check out the teats,” Dr. Willis leaned forward and slipped a hand under the boy’s belly brushing along his front. Grabbing a perk nipple he gave a harsh pinch and twist. Milton gave a smothered wail and his hole clenched tighter, strangling the older man’s cock.

“Very sensitive. Excellent,” he gave the other one a twist as well. 

“Yes sir!” The intern was panting mouth open eyes glazed over from the pleasure trying to pay attention as Milton went at his cock like the starving kitten he was.

Hands began to roam questing, exploring, and invasive. Up his thighs stroking his groin feeling up his balls, massaging his nipples and no, _no_ stop! He felt shame at enjoying this. These men knew his body better than he did and were consciously using it against him. He thrashed as every tug, brush, and twist to his sensitive nipples flooded his mind with endorphins and pleasure forcing an orgasm out of him with a smothered cry.

Much later after he’d swallowed load after load, belly full and with even more come dripping out of his hole, a dildo gag was forced into his sore jaws and fastened, so he could continue to suckle and lie there pliantly, uncaring of what was happening around him, only focused on the silicone intrusion that was so much like a cock.

“We have these heated dildos for sale that’ll warm them right up when they’re not sucking on your cock. High grade silicone, food safe and pet friendly. Best quality money can buy. Expensive but we never want to be mistreating them. They’re worth too much.”

Dr. Willis went to unstrap him, “there’s a good kitty. Now we just need to take some pictures for our clients while you’re looking your best.”

His belly was rubbed, and he automatically turned over arching up on to his back exposing his swollen nipples, belly bulging with come, cock, and balls all on display.

Eyes closed drifting off, he wasn't paying any mind to the chatter around him anymore. All he could do was lie on the bench and absentmindedly nurse the phallic thing in his mouth, mind blank staring numbly up at the bright white lights. He didn’t want anything else.

“Spread your legs again won’t you pretty boy?” Someone’s hands brushed along his inner thigh. He shivered and automatically his legs fell open putting his come dripping hole in full view.

Spots danced in his vision from the bright flashes of the camera as the doctor made him pose in many exposing positions.

He focused on the solid comforting soother in his mouth grounding him and the calming voices of “you pretty whore, won’t you spread your cheeks for me?” A brush on his rump where tail met spine had him presenting in front of the camera with his face pressed to the floor and his tail straight up in the air, the commands coming naturally to him now.

“Now finally, to make sure all the training sticks,” the Doctor came up to the boy taking out the dildo gag, “here Millie” he scratched lightly under his chin. Immediately the catboy crawled over to unfasten the man’s belt scrambling to get his hard cock out and eagerly latched on to nurse, making contented mewling noises.

“See a bit of training and they’re golden. Our clients are going to love this one.”


End file.
